


Prom Night

by CommanderPickUpLines



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Prom, lexas a total dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderPickUpLines/pseuds/CommanderPickUpLines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa asks Clarke out to prom.... and things get a little heated when Lexa shows up looking hot af</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time posting my work online......... i hope u enjoy

'Hey Clarke!' 

The blonde was currently at her locker getting books for her next class. She turned to see Lexa standing there full of tension. 

'Oh hey babe, what's up?' Clarke asked suspiciously raising her eyebrows. 

'Um, so you know proms this weekend and uh' Lexa paused bringing her right hand up to rub the back of her neck to try to ease her nerves; 'I- uh was wondering if you know, uuh, y-you'd want to go with m-me?' Lexa practically whispered the last bit. 

Clarke was a bit shocked at first but quickly recovered. 

'Alexandria Woods, are you, asking me to go to prom with you?' Clarke said smirking. 

'Uhm. Yes. I am.' Lexa replied still unsure of herself. 

'God you're such a dork. Ofcourse i'll go with you idiot.' Clarke grinned. 

Lexa let out a sigh of relief; 'Oh thank god.' 

'You're kidding me right? Lexa we've been dating for 8 months now did you honestly think I would say no?' Clarke asked a bit hurt by her girlfriends assumptions. 

Lexa looked at Clarke with her puppy eyes, bottom lip slightly poking out; 'I'm sorry.' 

'I swear to god Lexa you're so unbelievable sometimes you know that?' Clarke said shaking her head before breaking out into a smile and pulling her girlfriend by her hips to plant a kiss on the brunettes plump lips.   
\----  
(Night of the prom) 

It was 8:15 pm and Clarke was sitting on the couch waiting for her girlfriend to pick her up so they could head to prom. Lexa was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. It wasn't like her to be late. 

There was a knock on Clarke's door so the blonde stood up from the couch to open it. 

'What took you so lo-' Clarke's words got stuck in her throat when she saw Lexa standing there. 

The blonde licked her lips, her eyes racking up Lexa's body taking everything in;   
Lexa look incredibly hot. She was wearing a white button up with a black tie that was tucked into her semi-tight black jeans secured with a black belt. Her hair was braided and she had a smirk on her face. 

'I'm guessing by your expression that you like what you see.' Lexa teased.

Clarke only nodded not yet trusting her voice. After a few seconds -it felt like hours- of the blondes unabashedly staring, Lexa cleared her voice. 

'So, are we going to leave anytime soon or do you jus-' Lexa's sentence was cut of by Clarke who had pulled the brunette by her tie to press a searing kiss onto her girlfriends lips. 

Lexa gasped into the kiss not having exptecting it. Lexa settled her hands on Clarke's hips. 

'Clarke-' 

'we're going-'

'to be-' 

'late.' Lexa spoke in between kisses. 

Clarke's tongue slid across Lexa's bottom lip making the brunette open her mouth to let out a soft moan. Clarke took this as an opportunity to slide her tongue into Lexa's mouth. Lexa felt herself being pushed back against a door. Clarke had somehow managed to pull Lexa into her house and close the door without having her notice. Lexa cupped her hands around Clarke's cheeks to pry her mouth off of her own but Clarke just proceeded to attached her mouth onto Lexa's neck. 

'Clarke, we need to get go-' Lexa let out a moan when Clarke started to suck on her pulse point. 

The brunnette gave up on trying to stop Clarke when she started unbuttoning Lexa's button up. Once Lexa's button up was removed Clarke worked on undoing the brunette's belt and removing her pants. 

'This. Off.' Lexa said breathlessly tugging at Clarke's dress. 

Clarke stepped back, gripped the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head. Lexa's eyes roamed over Clarke's half naked body, arousal rippling through her body.   
It wasn't the first time Lexa saw Clarke in her underwear but it never failed to amaze her how beautiful and sexy Clarke was. Lexa reached for Clarke's hips and pulled their bodies back flush together. They both moaned at the skin on skin contact. 

Clarke took both of Lexa's hands and pinned them above the brunettes head. Holding them there with her left hand Clarke's other hand skimmed over Lexa's toned abdominal muscles making her shiver. Clarke teased by running her fingers over the top of Lexa's waistband on her boy shorts. The blonde leaned closer so she could bite Lexa's earlobe and whispered; 

'I'm going to make you scream.' 

Lexa's back arched of the door moaning loudly. She was soaking wet for Clarke and the blondes teasing wasn't helping her case. Clarke finally gave Lexa what she wanted and dipped her hand beneath the waistband of her boy shorts. She ran her fingers through Lexa's folds making the brunette cry out. Clarke started rubbing small circles with her thumb against Lexa's clit before dipping one finger then another into the brunettes slick heat. Clarke started pumping her fingers inside of Lexa slowly gaining speed. 

It wasn't long before the brunette was crying out her orgasm, hips moving franticly against Clarke's fingers. 

'I should wear a tie more often.' Lexa teased when she came down from her high. 

Clarke blushed; 'I agree and totally support this decision.' 

Lexa let out a throaty chuckle and leaned in to press a sweet kiss to Clarke's lips. That didn't last long before the kiss quickly intensified. Lexa spun them around so that she now was the one pinning Clarke against the door.

'You're turn.'   
\-----   
(The morning after)

'I'm so glad I asked you out to prom.' Lexa said her voice still huskey having just 'woken up'. 

'True, but we didn't even go.' Clarke said tracing patterns out on Lexa's skin. 

Lexa hummed; 'To be honest I think this outcome was better than going to prom.' Lexa chuckled.   
\----- 

Clarke and Lexa not only got alot of shit from Clarke's mom when she came home for having their clothes scattered out near the front door but also from their friends who didn't stop teasing them for missing prom to go 'fuck each others brains out' as they so politely put it.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? feedback? did i write Clarke or Lexa out of character?


End file.
